First class
by Fenra77
Summary: One shot with Sam Worthington and OC. Contains sex.


To be a VIP has its advantages, Sam thought, while he was shown to the still empty First Class on the flight from London to LA. The other guests had to wait. He made himself comfortable in the enormous chair in the middle row, the stewardess had shown him. He would have preferred such a single chair like in the windows, but the flight seemed to be overbooked, even First Class and he was already a little late, when he had arrived from his flight from Tenerife. That's why they had fetched him with an airport shuttle directly from the other plane.

Now the general boarding began. Massive businessmen and elder ladies with a lot of jewelry entered the First Class cabin. The horrible thought of sitting next to one of those the whole flight long, stroke him. The place next to him was still free. He took the entertainment magazine from the pouch in front of him and hid behind it, before someone would recognize him. Great! Two films with him in the entertainment system for this flight.

He stared in the magazine, when he noticed movement on the place next to him. Finally, the neighbor for the next hours. A short glance showed him a businesswoman. Around his age, black pants, black, short trench coat, laptop bag over one shoulder and a tablet PC in her hand. Fuck! She will work all the time and be really pissed with him playing Mario Kart and busting her concentration with it. He retracted to the magazine.

When she was finished buzzing around he glanced over his shoulder to her and stared on a very beautiful, unbelievable big dragon tattoo on the right arm of his neighbor. That took him by surprise. Without the coat he could see she wore a Batman tank top. Definitely not so narrow-minded like he first thought. Looking closer he saw long, black-violet hair and he could spot 2 earrings in her right ear. The tablet turned out to be a Kindle, now with earplugs. And he could hear loud played Metal now. Her eyes closed she seemed very relaxed. He saw she had very long eyelashes. He really wanted to know how her face would look like from front.

Like she noticed he was looking, she opened her eyes and looked at him. A fine smile appeared on her face. He blushed instantly. It embarrassed him being caught staring at her and he looked away instantly. Luckily the stewardess came to her: "Sekt?" (sparkling wine). She pulled out her ear plugs: „Ja gerne, bitte." (Yes, please)

Fuck. He felt so caught red-handed by her, he didn´t take the chance for a closer look.

"Hi." He looked up in surprise. She had her glass in the hand like wanted to toast with him. Hastily he took his drink and they clinked glasses. "My name is Irena. As we will sit next to each other for quite some time, I think it´s appropriate to introduce myself. Perhaps the flight will be less boring this way." "Hi. I am Sam. Cheers."

Her smile took his breath away. He didn´t know what to say. But she spoke first: "May I ask what you are doing in LA?" Should he tell her about filming? She didn´t seem to know him from cinema and he definitely didn´t want her to be frozen by respect. He wanted to keep a conversation. " Ah, I just change plane there, like here in London. I´m flying home. What are you doing in LA?" "I´m going to a company meeting. Four day congress in LA. The classical one, a lot of drinking with the colleagues in the bar till late at night, and getting up early in the morning and appearing fit and attentive. It´ll kill me. I´ll be on my last leg." She looked so utterly happy during these words, he was not sure whether she tricked him or was really looking forward to it. He tried guessing: "You like that?" "Yes. It is always a big fun. I like that. And I can stay one day longer, because the flight back is only possible on Friday, so I can do a little sight-seeing in LA. Isn´t that great?"

"Absolutely. Where are you from? You don´t sound English." "Right. I´m from Munich, Bavaria. Where are you from? Your dialect is unfamiliar to me." "I´m from Australia." „Oh. I always wanted to go there. Where exactly?" „ Now they were going in his direction again. "Near Perth. Say, is your company always so generous, so you can fly First Class?" "She laughed heartily: "No. I had an upgrade. When we fly long distance our travelling agency normally books us on Business . My boss booked for himself he is sitting in Economy." Their loud laughing made the other guests looking affected.

Till Lunch was served they talked nicely about pets and hobbies.

When the stewardesses had taken away the empty plates and they had a glass of Baileys for dessert, there was the awkward moment of silence, when no one knew what to say.

Suddenly Irena laughed: "I pondered so often how it would be talking to you, and now I don´t know what to say." He looked confused. "What? You thought I didn´t know who you are? I am a cineaste. I go often to the movies and I voluntarily work in one. In the beginning I was not sure, but when you said you´re from Australia I was." "Are you an Avatarfan?" "Honestly? No. I think it´s kinda stupid. I prefer Terminator. I´m not the type for romantic movies. I like action." " Really? I really get you wrong again and again. And yes. I assumed you didn´t recognize me." "How did you get me wrong before?" "When you entered I thought you are a typical business woman."

She smiled devilish: "Maybe I can surprise you in another point." She leaned over and whispered in his ear: "Ever had sex in an airplane closet? Most people here are already sleeping and First Class has an own." He stared unbelieving, but the idea appealed him. "No, not yet." "Wanna change that?"

Oh yes. He wanted. They waited, till all stewardesses left the First Class and sneaked to the lavatory. They managed to get there before the stewardesses noticed.

The moment the door was closed they started kissing wildly. The exciting situation, combined with the thrill of someone knocking at the door made him instantly hot. Impatiently he pulled her tank-top over her head. With one hand he fumbled behind her back to open the bra, when she just pushed it down in the front to give him access to her nipples. A piercing in her left papilla did not surprise him anymore. He let his tongue play with it. She pulled his shirt over his head and started immediately to open his pants. Admitting he wasn´t angry about that, it was getting very tight. After an instant he also had her pants down and put his hand between her legs. She was already dropping wet and looked at him questioningly at him: "Come on. What are you waiting for?"

No need to tell him twice, he lifted her, she put her legs around him and he went deep inside her. She pressed to him and pinched his back with her nails. He was far too hot for taking his time. In hard, fast trusts he went deeper and deeper into her.

He could fell her muscles tense when she came near to her orgasm. This took him over the edge. He came hot in her.

After collecting their clothes and redressing, they left the closet. A stewardess was standing there looking pissed. Giggling they went to their seats. "That was unbelievable. I never made anything like this. Don´t you want to accompany to Hawaii instead of that stupid meeting? " "I´d love to. But I want to keep my job a little longer. But, as I told you, I´ll have a day off before I have to go back to good old Germany. If you can arrange it you can visit me then. I would be happy. And if you have to go back to filming, we could perhaps fly together again.

End


End file.
